KingRay157
KingRay157(Or jut called KR or Kingray. Formally KingRayquaza157 The Goanimator) is a goanimator who makes videos of sorts. He opened the channel on August 23rd as KingRayquaza157 1.0. He later changed it on November 26th to KingRayquaza157 the goanimator, and changed it to KingRay157 on June 24th, 2018. As of November 2018, KR has over 400 videos and over 1000 subscribers, including re-uploads from terminated or disowned goanimate users. History KingRayquaza157 started his goanimate career on November 8th, 2017, when he started a 14 day trial there. His trial ended on November 23rd(Thanksgiving). On December 31st, 2017(Last day of 2017) KR started to upload his videos made during his 14 day trial. Some of these include Caillou Goes To Chuck E Cheses While Grounded, Grounded Videos In A Nutshell, and many more. The Beginning Of KR's GoAnimate Career KR started uploading the first 12 videos of his channel, one was an announcement video(Of course it was cringy). On January 1st, KR joined google plus and also formed a community. At that time, KR was at 6 subscribers. On January 5th, Mimefan introduced KR to the goanimate communtiy in a video: Soon after, KR recieved over 20 subscribers. During his first years of his career, he created series's like The Fate(Now Canceled), Secret Life Of Caillou(Scrapped Project), and GVIN(Grounded videos In a nutshell). But this was the start of an excellent goanimate career. The Move To Goanimate4Schools(January 8th- March 21st) On January 8th, while in Canadianscout's communtiy, Tristan TV(Was called by that name back then but is now Tristarz Studios), offered KR a deal to share his account for collab purposes. He agreed and joined tristan. KR wasn't that great at goanimate yet, nor good at Tristan's directions. But he soon started to get used to being in Ga4s. He soon shared an account with Tristan, Mimefan, and even Canadianscout himself. During this period, over 100 videos were produced on Tristan's account. KR's first collab was Jack Paul Simulator, which was collabed with Mimefan2018(Shown on right). Around that time, KR announced a new series called Cringy Game Reviews was in the works. The first episode, Bread's a Winner, was launched on January 13th, 2018. Followed by Randomness The Series. Those two series's are still continuing as of today. On Feburary 12th, KR recieved 100 subscribers. On March 2nd, KR reached 100 videos. However, on March 20th, KR found something odd when he tried to log into Tristan's account, he couldn't access it. It was soon found out that Tristan's account was disabled due to account sharing from more than two users.This marked the end of an era for KingRayquaza. During this era, many series's like Allison.exe, Tow Mater Error, and more were produced. Also, KR started to use a comedy world look and soon after starting to use the old comedy world assets. Moving Back To The Original Site(March 22nd-September 24th) KR decided to return to the original site and vowed to never return to Tristan's account if was undisabled. He returned with another free trial and made a few videos on there. He recorded them with screencastify. Only 4 videos were produced during that free trial. l. On March 28th, KR made the announcement of his return to making videos with his old gopublish. During that time, KR made it to 200-300 subscribers. He is still making videos as of this day. On June 24th, KR decided to change his name to KingRay157 after 6 months of having the original name(KingRayquaza157 The Goanimator). Around that time, KR had gotten 500 subscribers, and started making ytp's(Youtube poops) soon after. Starting with YTP: The Bath Goes For A Walk. Before he had 500 subs, KR announced his upcoming 2019 plans with a new name: ThatBlueKingRay. The name is a tribute and inspired from the goanimator ThatBluePandaGuy/Panimated(Watermark shown on right corner). Though the name itself was retired months later after seeing it was going to impersonate Panimated. On May 5th, goanimate changed names to Vyond for a maintenance. On September 15th, 2018, Tristarz Studios(now called Soulz Studios) had let KR come back to his ga4s account to do one final collab, though later changed his mind but prior to that, KR was able to access some of his and some of canadianscout's old and unfinished content. He later uploaded them to youtube days later. The Future Of KingRay(September 24th-Present) Kingray has many things planned for the rest of his life. He will continue to make videos on vyond until he is done making content with it or when 2020 arrives(the day flash dies). Besides that, September 28th will be the expiration date for his friend Tristan's ga4s account that he shared with him. On November 8th, 2018, KingRay's 1 year anniversary of using goanimate began. On October 30th, 2018, KingRay's channel had reached 1000 subscribers but decreased soon after, it later went back up to 1,000 days later. November 8th, 2018 saw the 1 year anniversary of KingRay's joining of goanimate. While back in August 23rd was his 1 year anniversary opening his account. On November 11th, 2018, KingRay joined a Goteam but was refunded, affecting his subscription, he later made the move back to Goanimate4schools, with the help of Moke and Wolfgang. He plans to continue making content on there until June 30th, 2019, the day Goanimate4schools shut's down. On December 11th, KingRay Revealed an all new avatar for 2019, which is supposed to be a refresh to his channel. This avatar will go into effect starting December 28th.8th. Series's (Current, Upcoming, And Canceled/Former) Infobox Category:Gallery